dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Piano
|Race=Mutant Namek |Date of birth=May 6th, Age 753 |Date of death=May 9th, Age 753 |Allegiance= King Piccolo's Demon Clan |FamConnect= Nameless Namekian (father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (father) Unnamed offspring (brothers) Tambourine (brother) Cymbal (brother) Drum (brother) Piccolo Jr. (brother/father's reincarnation) Kami (uncle/father's good counterpart) Katas (grandfather) }} Piano was King Piccolo's first son after his release from the Electric Rice Cooker. He is a very intelligent, pterodactyl-like Namekian, and is the longest living member of King Piccolo's Mutated Namek sons, witnessing his father seemingly kill the young warrior Goku and surviving long enough to see the beginning of the final showdown between his father and Goku. Personality Piano is very loyal to his family and father, and never had doubts about his father's abilities, considering his father far greater than anything else. An example being when Shu, Mai and Emperor Pilaf thought Goku had defeated elderly King Piccolo, while Piano states that his father was much stronger than they thought. Biography Unlike King Piccolo's other sons, Piano was not a fighter-class Namekian and can be closer compared to young Dende on Namek with Guru, serving as his father's attendant. Throughout his whole appearance, Piano assisted his father with plans and ideas, and let Tambourine and Cymbal fight, until they were killed. Mere moments after his brother Drum's death at the hands of Goku, Piano is caught in the fight between his father and Goku, when Goku punches King Piccolo and is sent flying into Piano, wounding him. After the fight between King Piccolo and Goku ensues, Piano can be seen sinking into the rubble, which apparently kills Piano as he falls underground. It has never been determined how strong he actually is or if he could fight. However, he does show the ability to fly using ki, like his father. Power level The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Piano has a power level of 180. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the used of ki. *'Shapeshifting' – Piano possesses the ability to transform his opponent and use their techniques, as used in the video game Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden when he turns into a fake Goku. While in this form Piano appears identical to Goku, other than that his skin is light green in color, his hair as a green outline, and his outfit is green as well. Video game appearances Piano is an enemy who takes Goku's form to fight Goku in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. He does not appear in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, but the pterodactyl enemies in the final level may be a reference to him. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masato Hirano *FUNimation Dub: Sonny Strait *Blue Water Dub: Corby Proctor *Latin American Dub: Ernesto Lezama *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo Trivia *Piano's name is an obvious pun of the musical instrument, the piano. *Piano once noticed the puns of Piccolo's sons' names, when Cymbal is born. When Piccolo names Cymbal, Piano says with sarcasm: "A musical instrument. Didn't see that one coming, King Piccolo." *In the episode "Siege on Chow Castle", Piano can be seen eating corn, even though he is a Namekian (who only need to drink water as nourishment). On another occasion, in the episode "Awaken Darkness", Piano can be seen forcing a bunch of cooks and maids to make a banquet for King Piccolo to celebrate his world takeover, even though King Piccolo is a Namekian. There is a possible explanation, as King Piccolo was part of the Nameless Namekian, and thus never knew he was an alien (and this is only revealed to Piccolo Jr. in Dragon Ball Z when told by Vegeta). It may be assumed that having thought himself human, the Nameless Namekian (and therefore Kami and King Piccolo) was unaware that he only needed water as sustenance. *In the FUNimation Dub, it is implied that Piano was simply stunned or hurt, while in the Japanese dub he did not make any sounds after being crushed. *In Master Roshi's past, one of the mutated Namekian offspring he faces has pterodactyl features like Piano, but more closely resembles Tambourine. *Piano briefly appeared in the second opening of Dragon Ball (the opening is currently in the Japanese version only). *Piano does not appear in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, the first console game based on the King Piccolo Saga, but a pink alien-like spawn named Organ replaces Piano as King Piccolo's personal aide. Gallery See also *Piano (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Shapeshifters Category:Siblings Category:Villains